


The Words I Speak Are Not My Own

by cardiganfucker



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU?, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiganfucker/pseuds/cardiganfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a teaser I suppose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The blood dripped from his temple into the dirt.

“You understand now, of course.”

He could feel the ribs that had punctured his lungs. He could feel the darkness.

“You’re not allowed to do that.”

His entire body felt like it was bleeding. It probably was.

“Because we both know the truth.”

His head was screaming. Like his very skull was trying to force its way through his skin. It wasn’t though. It was just changing.

“And the truth is you can’t just do what you want.”

Regeneration always hurt.

“Because, my dear Doctor,”

He hated that voice. Worshiped that voice. Wanted to end that voice. Dreamed of that voice. Needed to that voice.

“You are mine.”

Obeyed that voice.


	2. Chapter 2

“The blonde one. What was her name?”

He didn’t want to answer.

“Doctor. I don’t like to be kept waiting. What was her name?”

He licked his lips and stared at the floor.

“Do you not remember?” He crossed the room to where he was standing, “The one that GOT YOU FUCKING KILLED.”

The slap hurt. He half expected his glasses to go flying off his face as they would have. But he didn’t wear glasses anymore.

“Rose, Master. Her name was Rose.”

“And she’s dead now?”

He stayed quiet. Dead? To him maybe.

“You are a MORON.” His punches always left marks. They were like little ways The Master let him know that he belonged to him.

He looked up from the floor, “Yes.” He wasn’t sure if he was agreeing to being a moron or to affirming Rose’s death.

“The man. The old one. The one you died for. Is he dead too?”

Wilf. He only had two years left. He had died for Wilf knowing that. He would have died for Wilf if he had had less.

By now, he probably was dead, “Yes.”

“They killed you, you know. Every last one of them. They hurt you.” The Master left him to get up by himself as he walked around. “Don’t you see, Doctor, that is why.” He circled back to him now that he was standing, “That is why they can’t live. Because they keep hurting,” he kissed the Doctor, “my property.”

“You can keep the ginger.” He looked at him. The Master had never allowed that. And the last time he’d tried to keep one of them alive behind his back had not been pretty. Goodbye, my Sarah Jane.

“Amy?”

“Whatever you call her. She saved you. You can keep her.”

Oh Amy. The Pandorica. He like Amy because of the Pandorica. He knew keep only meant let live.

“You need to leave her though. I need you for something else. Something bigger.” He looked at him, up and down. The way that made the Doctor’s blood go cold, and his skin crawl. The way that made him want to please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, hold onto your seats boys and girls.

**Author's Note:**

> It will probably be a Doctor Who/Sherlock Crossover. I'm still working on White and another Doctor Who/Sherlock Crossover which I could be arsed to actually type up...


End file.
